villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Nation
The Fire Nation is the antagonist faction in the Avatar: The Last Airbender series, assuming an anti-heroic role in the Legend of Korra series. Based on the element of fire, the Fire Nation is a monarch society, ruled by a Fire Lord. The faction plays a significant role in the Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two and in Non Disney Villains Tournament. Members Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two * Fire Lord Ozai ** Jafar ** Fire Benders * Princess Azula ** Jafar ** Mai ** Ty Lee ** Combustion Man ** Boiling Rock's Warden ** Fire Benders * Admiral Zhao ** Fire Benders Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three * Princess/Fire Lord Azula ** Mai ** Ty Lee ** Boiling Rock's Warden (Possibly) ** Prison Rig's Warden ** Fire Benders * Admiral Zhao Non Disney Villains Tournament * Fire Lord Ozai (Leader of the faction) ** Princess Azula (Second in Command) ** Prince Zuko ** Fire Benders ** Combustion Man (Former Member, Turned Traitor) * Admiral Zhao (Second in Command) ** Fire Benders Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Ladies Fight With a war starting a new and learning of Ratcliffe's rise to power, Fire Lord Ozai, sends Princess Azula on a mission. Meanwhile at another land, David Xanatos and Dr. Drakken dispatch Shego to discover the Fire Nation's territorries. There, Shego meets with Azula. When she starts, trading insults at her enemy, Azula blasts lightning to Shego, though the hit doesn't hurt Shego physically. As the battle grows more spectaculous, Shego did the finishing move, by plummeting Azula into the sea. Ozai's Plan Later, Ozai gathers his Fire Nation's councilmembers, announching them his plan of world domination. He declares a world that all of the lands are controlled by the Fire Nation and he is the supreme leader of the whole world. Attacking England's Navy Later, Ozai sends his admiral, Zhao, on the docks of England, challenging the new king, Ratcliffe. Zhao manages to blast out the entire fleet of Ratcliffe, forcing the king to retreat back to his palace. Stealing a Powerfull Artifact Having survived her fight with Shego, Azula sneaks in Maleficent's headquarters in the Forbidden Mountains to steal the lamp of Jafar, hoping that she would put her father in good graces. However, the lamp is guarded by one of Maleficent's allies, Ursula. While Ursula taunts the princess, about that she would defeat her easily, Azula accepts the challenge. With cunning and agility, Azula manages to defeat the sea witch and takes the lamp of Jafar, before she could escape from the Forbidden Mountains. Martial Artists Vs Fire Nation Mercenary Tracking down the Fire Nation's recent activities, Monkey Fist and Fukushima, both sent by Shego, run into Combustion Man. Thinking him like an easy prey, Fist orders Fukushima to eliminae him. When Fukushima grabs a staff, Combustion Man destroys it, with an explosion. Before Combustion Man would retail, his head is encased in ice, by Fukushima's brutal assault. When he frees himself from the ice, Fukushima throws a pebble to his third eye, furthermore angering the Fire Nation troop. Tired of his opponent, Combustion Man unleashes an explosion that knocks out Fukushima, and possibly kills him. However, he has not the opportunity to kill Monkey Fist, as the martial artist escapes before he would share his fate with Fukushima. Controling a Genie With the lamp at her hands, Azula shows the genie, Jafar, to her father, furthermore explaining the Jafar can make his desires true. Ozai then makes his first wish, as he becomes the new Phoenix King. Leader of Ruber's Faction Following the death of the former king of the world, Ruber, Ozai arrives on Camelot, along with Jafar, proclaiming to Ruber's old council that for now has taken over the faction and the whol world. He then decides that "it is time for this world to end in fire, and for a new world to be born from the ashes." Guardian of the Lamp To secure the lamp, Ozai tasks Zhao on guarding the lamp of Jafar from any intruders. As it turns out, Abis Mal, a mercenary of Maleficent, arrives on the Fire Nation's headquarters on purposes to reclaim the lamp for his mistress, along with a pack of bandits. Disturbed from his mid-meditation, Zhao takes down the bandits of Abis Mal. However, distracted by Mal's bandits, Abis Mal manages to hold off the lamp. Zhao then blasts several shots at Abis Mal, frightening the bandit. Zhao then blasts a powerfull shot, that causes Abis Mal to drop the lamp. Angered, Abis Mal pulls out his sword and knocks off the Fire Bender. A recovered and furied Zhao then blasts again at the bandit, sending Abis Mal several feet away. Zhao then watches with glee, as the frightened Abis Mal retreats from the Fire Nation's quarters. The Battle of Peru ]] The Fire Nation's next target is to destroy the empire of Peru, where it is consoled by the evil empress, Yzma, and her forces. At first the Fire Nation's tanks step in the gateways of the palace, destroying major parts of it. Though the Huntsman and the Huntsclan members proove dangerous threats, as the easily force back the Military and dispose off a tank, the Military of the Fire Nation doesn't give up and blast at some rocks, which were targetted above the Huntsclan, causing the Huntsclan members to retreat, even more some millitary soldiers ignite the Huntsman from the back. The rest of the Fire Nation's soldiers storm inside the palace. However, they discover that Yzma and Kronk just transport to their secret laboratory. Pursuitng Yzma, Azula confronts Yzma in the lab, along with her scientist, Megavolt. Before Megavolt would raise a weapon, Azula summons a jolt, that electrecutes the scientist. Azula then is confronted by numerous guards, sent by Yzma, though she disposes off them easily. Azula looks in mischief, as her enemies are retreating from Peru. Despite that, Ozai and Azula take control of Peru. Azula's Treachery Later, Ozai announches to Azula that he will take over the world, while remarking to Azula that she will stay behind the Fire Nation. Before Azula would interract, Ozai silences her, much to her dismay and Jafar's amusement. In the later events, Azula is approached by Jafar in her chamber, where the genie convinces her to take control of the Fire Nation and Ruber's old counci, in her father's absence. The next morning, Azula attends te Lizardmen games, along with the councilmembers of Ruber. Azula then challenges the Lizardmen Leader into a combat, to which the Leader agrees, as he grabs his axe and prepares himself for the battle. However, the Lizardmen Leader is no match against the Princess' powers, as she uses her firebending to plummet the Lizardmen Leader into the lava pits below, much to the delight of Jafar and the shock of the others. Azula then takes control of the Lizardmen army. Golfer Assassin Vs. Fire Nation Assassin Later, Combustion Man is encountered by Duff Kiligan, a foe allied with the same forces, that attacked him previously. Before Killigan would raise a weapon, Combustion Man and Duff Killigan trade blows, with neither of them being hurted. Duff Killigan then throws a pebble at the third eye of Combustion Man, blinding the Fire Nation soldier, giving enough time for Killigan to throw an explosive golf ball at him. However, the recovered Combustion Man counter attacks and sets another explosion at his enemy, knocking him out. Defeated, Killigan retreats from the Fire Nation's territories, much to Combustion Man's frustration. A Flashback of a Warrior Meanwhile in the Land of the Black Sands, Shan Yu explains to Mozenrath his hatred of the Fire Nation. Prior to the event of the first war, the Fire Nation spread their influence throught the world, terrorising many countries and villages. One particular village, was the home for Shan Yu and his family. During Shan Yu's absence, the Fire Nation arrives in the village, killing all of the inhabitants, including the family of Shan Yu. Shan Yu then returns to his village, only to discover ashes and burning bodies. Shan Yu then looks in horror the death of his wife, as she was one of the massacred victims of Ozai. Furied, Shan Yu swears vengeance upon the Fire Nation and it's Fire Lord, Ozai. Ambush Just then, Ozai and his Fire Nation militaries strike upon the citabel of the Black Sands, learning of Shan Yu's presence, after his family elimination in the previous parts of the war. Mozenrath then stands up against Ozai, though he is knocked off by the Fire Lord's firebending powers. A recovered and angered Mozenrath then counter attacks and blasts the Fire Lord to a wall. Shan Yu and Mozenrath then retreat as soon as possible, from the citabel, much to Ozai's fury. Preparations for the Final Attacks With Shan Yu still alive, Ozai gathers his Fire Nation's troops to invade China at once. Meanwhile, Admiral Zhao allies with John Castaway and the Quarrymen in anticipation of a final attack against Ratcliffe and his forces. On the other hand Azula visits Kent Mansley's super prison and chooses a new Fire Nation Warden, much to the charging of Bishop and Dr. Robotnik. Because of her growing power, another faction, who has learn of her recent moves, the Illuminati, decide to stop Azula's actions, seeing her as a threat to their plans. With all of the pieces put to place, the Fire Nation reaches the final events of the war, to which it would conclude the fate of the society. The Battle of England Zhao and John Castaway unleash their forces in England. Zhao's military navy manage to weaken the defenses of England's navy, allowing Zhao's ground forces to launch in England at once. When Zhao sends his tanks in the battlefield, Sarousch easily destroys several tanks, with his trick illusions. The Military then blasts out Wibbles, one pirate of Captain Hook's crew. Staquait, the French Foreign Legion's Troops, Ratcliffe and his Colonists then take several military soldiers and warfare weapons out with fire rifle, though the rest of the Military stand up and blast off the colonists with their firebending. When Zhao makes his way to the palace chamber, he is confronted by the king, Ratcliffe and his henchman, Captain Hook. Zhao then blasts a shot at the king, though it is missed. Captain Hook then steps in and knocks off the admiral, with his martial swordmanship. Enraged, Zhao knocks the pirate off with his firending. Amon then arrives, having eliminated Castaway and the Quarrymen, much to Zhao's shock. In a flash, Amon removes from Zhao his firebending powers. Powerless, Zhao and his forces retreat from England, leaving Amon to control Ratcliffe's former empire. The Battle of the Fire Nation Meanwhile in the Fire Nation quarters, Senor Senior Senior, Senor Senior Jr., Dr. Drakken, Shego, all sent by David Xanatos, through the Illuminati's orders, attack the Fire Nation's headquarters, by blasting a wall, that can access them to the main area. Azula, along with Mai, Ty Lee and Combustion Man, remain at the Fire Nation, while Ozai and his army head off to China. The respective players meet with each other, after their previous conflicts in the beginning of the war. Azula challenges Shego, while Duff Kilingan meets with Combustion Man. Duff Kiligan then throws golf balls at Combustion Man, knocking him out. Recovered from the hit, Combustion Man fires at the ceiling above Kiligan, almost killing the golf player. Meanwhile, Mai and Ty Lee are encountered by Monkey Fist and his ally "Gorilla Fist". Gorilla Fist sends some of henchmen to deal with the duo, only to be taken down by Mai's agility and cunning. Ty Lee then attempts to charge at Monkey Fist, but Fist attacks her first, by breaking her hand, though he fails to kill her with his throwing stakes. Combustion Man meets his fate, as Duff Kiligan throws an explosive ball at him, killing him in the explosion, leaving nothing more than his gauntlet. Mai and Ty Lee then confront the Senors. The Senors then knock the two Fire Nation's lieutenants into a river. Azula then makes a final stand on her own against Shego. She successfully manages to trap her enemy and then ablazing her alive, much to Drakken's horror. Azula and her lieutenants then move out from the Fire Nation. The Battle of China Elsewhere Ozai makes his second wish to Jafar, as he demands to genie to show his undying loyalty to him. Jafar obliges, though his real purposes would later betray the Fire Lord. Later, Ozai and his Fire Nation Army assault China in full force, while riding his ultimate airship. With Jafar destroying a part of the gate, the Fire Nation access through China's defenses. However, they are confronted by the Sorcerer's Society and the forces of Shan Yu. Mozenrath easily obliterates the tanks of the Fire Nation with a powerfull shot from his gauntlet. The Military then head off to the palace, although they are quickly defeated by Yzma and Madam Mim's magic, before they could actually reach the palace. Elsewere, other Military soldiers encounter Megavolt and Sa'Luk. Despite their efforts, the soldiers are taken out by Megavolt's waves and Sa'Luk's brute strenght. Meanwhile, in the airship control room, the Fire Nation's troops are confronted by the Huntsclan. The troops manage to knock out the Huntsclan members, though they are no match against the Huntsman, who blasts at the control remote of the ship, causing the floor beneath of the Fire Nation's troops to open, plummeting the troops into their demise. Before the airship of Ozai would regain balance, Ayam Aghoul appears from below and throws exploded skulls right into Ozai's airship, destroying the control remote of the ship. With the airship of Ozai destroying the other airships, Ozai exits from his airship and makes his way to China. Having the most powerfull force on Earth, Ozai manages to take down Shan Yu's allies, one by one. However, he is caught off guard, when he learns of Jafar's betrayal, as the genie blasts at him with a electric shots. Despite Ozai's claimings to remain at his side, Jafar responds that the time has come for him to reign. A duel starts between the Fire Lord and the Genie, with neither being hurted. At a final attempt, Jafar blasts Ozai into a wall. Jafar then leaves his opponent to Shan Yu, as the Hun Warrior slaughters him, finishing his revenge. Results With Ozai dead, Princess Azula claims the throne of the Fire Lord. Jafar then arrives and demands to the princess his freedom. However, Azula refuses his offer and makes it clear to Jafar and the former council of Ruber, that now she is the master of the genie and the leader of the whole world. However, soon enough, due to her increased paranoia, Azula banishes the war council of Ruber, with the exception of Jafar, who plans to make his revenge against Azula, for the reason of being manipulated by the princess. Crowning and Fall On the official day of Azula's coronations, as a Fire Lord, Jafar reveals his treacherous nature, as he uses Iago to steal his lamp, while he would kill the princess personally. Much to his anger, Iago falls at the Princess' firebending powers. Jafar then blasts at Azula several times, with the Princess evading his attacks. Eventually, Jafar opens a rift, filled with lava, hoping that it would send Azula to the burning flames below. However, Azula proves cunning, as she throws the lamp of Jafar, wiping the genie out of the existence. Thinking herself victorious, Azula is caught off guard, when she witness the Fire Nation, surrended by the Hun Army and the One-Eyes' armies, led by Shan Yu, who had observed the whole fight. Shan Yu then demands Azula's surrender to him, only for the Fire Lord to retreat from the Fire Nation's territories. Hopes and Alliances Exiled and nowhere to go, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee are approached by the newly revived and former leader, Ruber, and his associate, Rasputin. With nothing else to lose, the reluctant Azula joins forces with Ruber. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Rebuilting and Restablishing Kingdoms With the beginning of the third war, Ruber gathers his remai forces on Camelot, included the Fire Nation Princess, Azula, and some of his former council members, included Rasputin and Lord Maliss. Losing More Troops With Zhao being weakened, the Evil Manta instructs Monstro to smash the Fire Nation's navy into pieces, on orders of an unknown master. When Zhao sees Monstro, charging to him, he orders his Fire Nation's troops to target at the beast, eventually blasting him with fire canons. Thinking that he defeats the whale, Zhao is caught off guard to see Monstro still alive. In a final attempt to save his live, Zhao guides his ships into some giant boulders, hoping that it would crush Monstro once and for all. Zhao's plan's succeed, though he sacrifices his ships to make his plan real. Elsewhere, Azula sends the Prison Rig's Warden on purposes to destroy the remain forces of Dr. Drakken. However, he learns that Drakken is not an underestimated scientist, as he easily defeats the Warden and his henchmen, with a new set of robots. Tired of playing with the robots, the Warden uses his firebending to melt Drakken's robots, so that he would deal with Drakken personally, as he sees the doctor in a ship. However, to his surprise, Drakken reveals a weapon, that can manipulate the ground beneath the Warden and his henchmen. Despite his secret weapon, the Warden still fights against the doctor, as he blasts him with firebending, though his attacks are blocked by an aerial shield of Drakken, reflecting the attacks back to the Warden and his henchmen, kncoking them out. Dr. Drakken then creates a platform that takes the Warden and his henchmen above the ocean. Despite begging for forgiveness, as the Warden claims that he doesn't know swimming, Drakken shows no mercy, as he deactive his weapon, causing the Warden and his henchmen to fall into the ocean below. Strenght vs. Cunning Later, Camelot gets under attacked by Cyclops, sent by Ursula, to annihilate the rebuilted kingdom. While Ruber and is griffin fail to dea with the Titan, Azula proves worthy, as she uses her firebending to blind the giant. Distracted from the attack, Ruber uses his brute force, to knock Cyclops from a cliff to his apparent demise. A Dark Meeting Later, in a meeting, held by Ruber, Rasputin states that they must find a way to rebuilt their kingdom, if they must survive from the other enemies' attacks. Azula then rebuffs him, claiming that most of her troops were under control of Shan Yu or hunted down by Amon. She also appoints out that even Ruber himself lost his metal army in the previous war, furthermore angering the former king. Azula then claims that she has summoned Zhao to the meeting, though the admiral wasn't interested of joining a princess who turned traitor to her own father. Shocked about the thruth, Azula orders Zhao to get out of her sight, with the admiral obliging at her, as he makes his way out of the meeting, much to Ruber's jokingly state to princess, that she is a "people person". The Fate of the Admiral Meanwhile, Zhao, having grew tired of the Fire Lord's rule, joins forces with Frollo, in order to get his revenge on Amon. Before Frollo would launch a full attack in England, he is approached by one of his past enemies, Ursula. The sea-witch offers assistance to the alliance against the Equalist leader, though Frollo has suspicious about Ursula's motivations. Zhao then informs the judge, that by the end of the battle, he would dealt with Ursula personally. During the Battle in London, Zhao and his military units play a minor role. Zhao orders his soldiers to make a blockade, so that Amon would not escape from London. However, both conflicts are caught off guard, when the Millennium, led by the Major, strikes in London and destroys a major part of it. Before Zhao would escape from England and reach the others, he is confronted by Ursula. The mercilessly sea-witch strips his soul from his human body and draws it to her neclace, ending the cruel life of the Admiral. Non Disney Villains Tournament The Fall of A Princess Princess Azula presides over a celebration of Fire Nation victory and prosperity, only for the festivites to be interrupted by Amon, a powerfull warrior of the highest order. Amon begins preaching a message of liberty for non-benders, enraging Azula. She tries to strike down the Equalist with her firebending, but he dodges all her moves. She thus moves in, hoping to best Amon in physical combat, but the far older and more skilled Amon knocks her aside. When Amon moves to escape, Azula uses her firebending to pursue. However, Amon's gliders prove far more resilient than her firebending streams; while Amon is able to escape, Azula falls into the water, disgraced. Frozen Admiral Zhao and his troops begin their quest by invading the Ice Empire. However just as they crossed Nekron's seas, the ice lord freezes the water, leaving the admiral and his forces stcuk in the frozen sea. Gaining Time Meanwhile, Azula decides to scout for Amon, after some rest and recovery. But, instead of finding him, she encounters a strange armored man called Nox. He wants to know how Firebending works, so Azula spurns him and mocks his attempts at knowledge. This only infuriates Nox, who tries to cut Azula down with a sword. Azula, being more nimble, ducks under the blade and uses her Firebending to repulse her foe. When Nox employs some clever damage absorption techniques, Azula musters all her energy and destroys the entire rampart. Azula is just about to strike down her foe when he magically stops time. Azula is helpless as Nox takes up his sword and prepares to cut her down. At the last second, Azula unleashes all her fiery might and blasts Nox to the ground. Realizing she cannot fight an opponent who can stop time, Azula flees, leaving behind a scorched Nox. Against the Ice Nation The Fire Nation makes new enemies, as they begin to fight their opposal faction, the Ice Nation. Because they need more allies, the Fire Lord Ozai insists the services of Set and Mumm-Ra into their alliance. Later they were joined by the pharaoh of Egypt, Rameses. Tensions Between Two Factions However, Eris, Rameses's lover had switched sides with the Ice Nation, after the goddess was annoyed by the Rameses demands. Fire Lord Ozai and his daughter, Azula, announces his plan to all of his councilmembers, telling them about a future world where the Fire Nation would overun the world, and himself as the new supreme leader of the new world. However Rameses was not interest in the Fire Lord's plans, explaining to him that he will not worship him. After Ozai claims the pharaoh as a treacherous member to his alliance, Rameses shows his true nature by throwing the Fire Lord into a wall, with the help of the One Ring's powers, once given by his lover Eris, humiliating in front of everyone the fearsome Fire Lord. Ozai then swears vengeance for his humiliation. A Homonculus Problem Meanwhile, the prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko, was sent by his father, Ozai, to scout the area for intruders. Zuko had the luck to meet one of the dangerous members of the Seven Homunculi, known as Greed. Seeing the Homonculi as a threat, Zuko challenges him in a death battle. At first Zuko obliterate, Greed's hand, only to his shcok that it got repaired in a flash. Zuko then fires at his enemy several fire blasts, injuring Greed. When Greed was heavily damaged, Zuko used the opportunity to slice him in the chest with a sword. However, Greed reforms from his fight returning into his normal form and explaining to the young prince the weakness of the Seven Homonculi. He then counts on Zuko to stop the coming madness before the Ultimate Shield loses consciousness. Negotiations with the Pharaoh Meanhile, Admiral Zhao approaches the Fire Lord and the Pharaoh to warn them about the Ice Nation's territorries and the difficulties of the Fire Nation's troops to invade the Ice Empire, due to Nekron's ally, Mrazomor, guarding the Ice Empire on his own. Although, Ozai tells Zhao's position as an admiral, Zhao explains to his master that they have indeed a plan of conquering the Ice Empire however it directs according to contentions. Rameses then questions to Zhao if it is the right time for contentions. Zhao then, furious, questions to Rameses who do he think he is to make decisions in their faction, with the Pharaoh explaining to him that he is the pharaoh and he must have a respect on him. Zhao then continues as he suggests to the Fire Lord if it is the right time to attack the Ice Nation. Ozai then orders his general to destroy the Ice Nation's defensives. Just as then Mumm-Ra appears, telling to all the councilmemembers about Eris treachery much to the pharaoh's shock. After a while, both the Fire Nation and the Egyptian forces decide to end their goal by dispatching their enemies. Unknown to Rameses, Ozai, seeing this as an opportunity he takes advantage of taking over Rameses's faction as a result for restoring his own pride, after his previous humiliation at the hands of the Pharaoh. Treachery Between the Ranks In the meantime, Combustion Man befriends Chase Young, a former Fire Nation lieutenant and an apprentice of the Four Eastern Demons. The duo patrol the Egyptian and the Fire Nation territories, along with Grune and Slithe. When Drago arrives, the tides have change, as Chase Young and Combustion Man turn traitorous members of the Fire Nation and attack Grune and Slithe's forces. During the fight, Combustion Man sets exploded several Lizardmen and Warbots. However, he is blasted out into a wall by Grune. When Chase Young's and Drago' lives were at stake, Combustion Man, having been recovered from the hit, sets an explosion behind Slithe, distracting the lizard general, giving enough time for both of them to escape from Slithe's claws. Overpowering their enemies, Chase Young manages to transform Grune into a fearless mammal creature, submitting him into his army. The three emerge victorious, as Slithe runs away from the battlefield, not wanting to share the same fate with Grune. The First Attack Of The Fire Nation However the naval fleet of the Ice Nation, with leader Mrazomor came in conflict with the Fire Nation's troops, with Admiral Zhao in charge of the naval fleet of the Fire Nation. At first, Zhao find the ice emperor as an easy target to his mistake that the emperor transforts himself into a powefull ice dragon. Despite his orders of attack the giant beast, Mrazomor knock out many ships and soldiers to his path. Mrazomor manage to knock Zhao on his feet temporary, before he deal with rest of the Fire Nation's troops. Furiously for losing everything, Zhao blasted a powerfull shot at his enemy, causing the emperor to return to his previous state and challenge him personally. As he was ready to take the admiral's life, Prince Zuko, disguised as the Blue Spirit, appears in the battlefield to confront Mrazomor. Thinking that he is an easy target to him, the emperor used some mechanicle devices that control the Living Ice Mountains to freeze the soldier alive. However, Zuko quickly dodges the attacks of the emperor. Unfortunately Mrazomor met his end, when Zuko stabs, with his sword, the emperor to the chest, causing him to fade into nothigness. "Fire And Ice" While Rameses and his army was busy, keeping the other members of the Ice Naion at bay, the Fire Lord Ozai and Azula travell to the Ice Peak to meet the leaders of the Ice Nation, Nekron and the Snow Queen. Finally the time has come as the leaders of each faction came in conflict with each other and preapare to use all of their powers to finish once and for all their enemies. At first Azula duels the Snow Queen. Even though, the Snow Queen stops her attacks with her icy powers, Azula saw the chance to beat her rival, when see saw a bottle of magical abilities. Acting quickly, she smashed the bottle, which it unleashed an icy tornado and then the tornado turned into an icy magical bird, blasting the Snow Queen, with his eye-frozen laser powers, turning her into a frozen statue. At the same time, Ozai challenges Nekron to a death battle. Although the Fire Lord had summoning powers over the fire, he was no match against Nekron's telekenetic abilities, which it throw the Fire Lord several feet away, crashing him later into a giant ice boulder. Just as Nekron strikes his final blow at his enemy, Azula, who had watched her father battle, after her match with the Snow Queen, blasts the the ice lord with her own flame powers, injuring him badly. While hurt, Nekron was still able, for a limited time, to keep Ozai with his telekinetic powers. However, Azula shot the ice lord again, with her flame powers, this time finishing him off. Victory At the same time, Nekron's parents arrive in the scene, too late to discover that their son was killed by the Fire Nation's leaders. While Queen Juliana laments the loss of her son, King Haggard, in his anger, charge at full speed at Azula. But before he coul ever fight her, Azula run at full speed at the old king, and later burning him with her fire powers. Meawhile the magical bird, that turn the Snow Queen into a statue, turns against the Fire Nation, and battles Ozai. Unfortuantely, the bird met his demise when the Fire Lord shot at the bird a fire blast that knocked it down and then melted in front of him. However, with the death of the bird, the Snow Queen was freed from her prison, and after her husbant's death, she decides to finish them with her powers. Despite that she blast over an icy mountain, where Ozai was standing from, Ozai's abilities were strong enough to escape from the Snoe Queen's claws. Later he summoned all of his powers to create a lava stream, under Nekron's palace, flooding all the icy kingdom with lava and burning all the savage warriors of Nekron. Meanwhile, the Snow Queen attempt to flee after she saw her allies defeated and her castle burned. When Ozai witness the queen's escape, he broke a rioft, where the Snow Queen was escaping through there, leaving her to her demise too, by falling into the flooding waters of lava. While the lava flooded all of Nekron's palace, it melted too, leaving the whole area to ruin, taking Queen Juliana, who was still in the palace, lamenting the loss of her son, with all the ruins of the castle. While the Fire Nation's forces celebrate for their victory, a burned statue, in the form of the Snow Queen, came from the ashes of the lava, outside of Nekron's palace. It was revealed that she was still alive, when she shows her eyes glowing, but it is unknown if she will ever return. The Supreme Phoenix King And New Alliance With Nekron dead and the Egyptian Army defetead, Ozai becomes the supreme ruler of the Fire Nation, by naming himself Phoenix King, while Zuko was recognised as a war hero. Suddenly a mysterious figure appears, proposing an alliance with the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord agrees in his terms. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Cartoon Villains War Gallery: Original Characters: Ozai.png Azula-avatar-the-last-airbender-13324730-720-540.jpg Zuko.jpg Admiral Zhao.jpg 250px-Mai.png Ty Lee.jpg Boiling Rock Warden.png Fire Nation Warden.png Combustion Man.png Fire Nation Army.png Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two: Ozai.png Jafar.gif 644px-Iagosayso.jpg Azula-avatar-the-last-airbender-13324730-720-540.jpg Admiral Zhao.jpg 250px-Mai.png Ty Lee.jpg Boiling Rock Warden.png Combustion Man.png Fire Nation Army.png Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three: Azula-avatar-the-last-airbender-13324730-720-540.jpg Admiral Zhao.jpg 250px-Mai.png Ty Lee.jpg Boiling Rock Warden.png Fire Nation Army.png Non-Disney Villains Tournament: Ozai.png Azula-avatar-the-last-airbender-13324730-720-540.jpg Zuko.jpg Admiral Zhao.jpg Combustion Man.png Chase.jpg Fire Nation Army.png Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Factions Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Jafar Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Minion Category:The Fire Nation Category:Zero Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Aku Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles